Pack is Family
by legaldruglover
Summary: Starting at third year! Harry is a werewolf, though there is something unnatural about it. He was born a werewolf. So what is going to happen when he goes to hogwarts for his third year, meets the famous Alpha, Fenrir greyback. Eventually FxH


Harry Potter and the PRISONER OF Azkaban

Privet drive was a perfectly normal street, with perfectly normal people, and perfectly normal lives-that is until you came to a certain house fit snugly in the square.

Four Privet drive, looked to be a perfectly normal house, but it held secrets within it that were the most magical and mystical you had ever heard of, one's of which were definitely not suited for any, what we call, normal person.

A young boy lived here, no I'm not talking about the fat whale, though yes he is a very ugly boy and not a girl,no matter how fat his chest gets, his stomach is always bigger.

At first sight of, you would quickly think he had hair that would suite a lovely demon, and yet he had the enchanting eyes of a fallen skin was as pale as the full moon, even though he could be seen working in the garden for hours under the sun, his whole body skinny and unhealthy; yet, he was rose bud lips, as feathery to the touch as any quill, and a voice that was as beautiful as church bells; and yet, could be as loud as a banshee.

Harry Potter was a very strange boy in many ways as I have told one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year; and, he liked to do his homework, but had to do it in secret in the dead of night.

Also Harry Potter was a wizard.

A famous wizard at that, for not only was he a mix breed, which as the narrator I have to say I will explain this later on , he had defeated Voldemort ,the most feared dark wizard of all time, at the age of one.

Sighing tiredly for the sixth time that night, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, and lightly drove his eagle featherhead quill down the page of a book, propped open on his pillow,(a history of magic by Bartha Bagshot)Witch burnings in the 18th century was useless to find.

Stopping at the top of a likely looking paragraph he pushed his glasses up and read;

Non-magical people, (more commonly known as muggles), used to believe witches and wizards where evil - in fact they commonly would burn them.

Now when they did catch a real witch they - the which that is - would just have to put a freezing spell, and pretend to shriek in pain, while enjoying a nice tingling sensation. Indeed Wendelin the Wired allowed himself to be caught only 47 time in various disguises.

From that it went on explaining on different topics such as orders and such.

Smiling for the first time in a long time, Harry started to write down what he read - stopping every so often to listen if the Dursley's were coming, because if they heard the screech of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he would be in for the beating of his life.

Harry shivered as he wrote down a certain line that he read.

"And even though children from the age 11 up were often trained in magic, smaller, more inexperienced youth would usually burn."

It didn't help him any that he wasn't to have his stuff - he had snuck it out of the cupboard under the stairs, when the Dursley's went to see their new car and loudly compliment on it -but he also had to take breaks on full moons for he would transform then, of course his Aunt and Uncle knew of this and would kick him out. Harry, though, had full control of himself in wolf form, so he was not worried that he might hurt someone. He had always been able to turn into a wolf, from what he understood something in his bloodline allowed it, though without being bitten by another werewolf, Harry wouldn't gain all the pluses such as strength, speed, hearing, smell, and good eyesight. It was quite annoying actually.

Harry sighed once finished writing, knowing that in a week he would have to go out of the house again. In a week the full moon would be up.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping at his window. Looking over, he was surprised to see three owls at his window. Jumping when he heard a beeping sound, he looked over to his clock to see that it was 12:03; and, he just remember - it was his birthday.

He shook his head in amusement. He had forgotten his birthday, whether it be because of his sleepiness; or, the fact he had been studying so hard. It was unusual, since normally he anticipated it to the very last second, but it didn't worry him none.

He made his way across his room, and opened the window as silently as he could, as it squeaked, and let the large birds in.

He quickly picked up the middle one, which had been carried by the other two, who he discovered to be Errol - a poor old bird that had been owned by the Weasley's for years, who had a large parcel that obviously was too big for him, and some letters. The other two had left their burdens and taken their leave out his window.

Before he could open his presents, or put poor Errol in Hedwig's cage, Hedwig, his own female snowy owl, could be seen just beyond the lamp post, before gliding in. Harry smiled, while putting Errol down, who opened a foggy eye, and gave an exhausted hoot that was clearly a thank you and began to greedily gulp water down.

He turned back to Hedwig, his eyes gleaming with more pride than the birds was, and quickly relieved his of the parcel, which earned his an affectionate nip from the white bird, before she opened her great wings, and flapped over to his cage, while she crawled in and joined Errol.

Harry looked down. He hadn't recognized one of the two owls that had made their leave, but he had recognized the others. It surly was a Hogwarts owl.

Deciding to open Errol's package first, he quickly plopped down on the bed, half out of sleepiness and half out of excitement, and ripped off the already torn brown paper, and found a present wrapped carefully in gold, and his first ever birthday pieces of paper fell out of the card - a letter and a news paper clipping.

The clipping had obviously come out of the wizarding news paper, the 'Daily Prophet', as the people in the black and white picture were picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read in bold letters:

Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual 'Daily Prophet' grand prize Galleon Draw. We Interviewed, who was more than glad to tell us about what they were doing with the prize. "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, whise our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank" The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts School, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Harry smiled as he looked to the Weasley's, who each were waving furiously up at his, standing in front of a large square pyramid. Plump Mrs. Weasley; Tall and slowly balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all with flaming red hair,(Harry knew that even though the picture was black and white, as it was a trait of the Weasley family),quickly, Harry spotted Ron, tall with big hands, ears, and feet, with his pet rat, Scabbers on his shoulder, one arm slung around his younger sister Ginny.

Quickly, Harry put the picture down and opened the letter that was written in Ron's untidy scrawl,"

Dear Harry, Happy B-day!

Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call, I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted. It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and stuff and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons of muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.

I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of its gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.

Harry paused to let a smile creep on his face as he thought of how Ron had broken his wand the year before at Hogwarts. He had been horrified enough when they had crashed into the Whooping Willow, a magical tree on the school grounds of Hogwarts, but he had almost had a heart attack when he found his wand snapped in half splintering pieces with a bit of unicorn hair sticking out at the end.

Shaking from the memory of his face he chuckled and read on.

We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you? Don't let those muggles get you down! Try to come to London, Ron.

P.S:Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week. Been boasting about it ever since.

Harry smiled, and looked back down to the photograph, which held the Weasley family. Indeed Percy Weasley stood high, and strong, his chin sticking up proudly and chest puffed out to show a shining prefect badge.

Turning to the present, he unwrapped it. Inside lay what looked like a miniature glass spinning top, there was another note from Ron beneath it.

Harry - this is a pocket sneakoscope. If there is someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup. Turned out real nasty but was a funny sight. Especially when mum found out.

Ron.

Harry set it down on his table staring at it with a smile, before turning back towards the othis next was from Hismione.

Dear Harry, Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.

I'm on holiday in France at the moment, and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs? - but then Hedwig turned up! I think he wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change."

Harry paused to look over to the happy owl.

"Thanks Hedwig,"he whispered. The bird looked up from whise it was nipping at Errol and gave a hoot. Turning back to the letter Harry continued to read.

"I bought your present by owl-order; this was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet,(I've now got it delivered; it is so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.

Thise's some interesting local history of witchcraft here too.

Harry chuckled slightly and shook his head going on to the next paragraph.

Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first! Love from,

Hismione.

P.S Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.

He smiled and was about to take the Hogwarts letter, but was surprised when an old gray tawny owl came gliding in. He looked very old, but still had the power of any good owl.

Kneeling down Harry looked at him, before taking the parchment off his leg.

Opening the letter he read:

Dear Harry, I happen to be the new D.A.D.A teacher for this year. I do hope I can meet you on the Hogwarts train. My name is Remus Lupine; I used to be a friend of your fathers. I have heard of your condition of being a werewolf, (Harry flinched), and have no grudge against it, as I am one myself.

Yet you seem to have a twist to being a werewolf and I believe I know why, though I would have to take you to see an alpha to make sure. Dumbledore told me of you wanting to meet some other wolves in the forest; and, I would agree to show you a pack that I knew in the years that I lived at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupine

Blinking, Harry looked in amazement. Had a teacher, one that was to be the D.A.D.A at that, just say he knew his parents? Well he must have, he didn't hear many people address his condition, ever since he spoke to Dumbledore about it.

Harry jumped in surprise by a snort from Dudley's bedroom - It must have been late at night for the crescent moon was high in the sky shining down on his room.

Taking off his glasses and putting away his things - loose floor boards under the bed - he lay his head on his pillow, and was lulled to sleep by a beautiful, but eerie song that was inhuman from outside his room... ~~~~~

"BOY, GET UP, RIGHT NOW!"Yelled his uncle outside the he got out of bed and walked out of his room.

"What took you so long?"Hissed his uncle, grabbing his arm roughly, and he mark was the mark of a werewolf - and it always hurt to be tampered with.

"I..I just got up, "he whispered.

"Just got up! I SHOULD have Know!"Roared his uncle angrily, throwing him against the wall."Get down this, go on!"

A bit shaken, he got up on his feet; he quickly scrambled down the stairs and started cooking the breakfast, while listing to his aunt.

"Yes black...Yes...Thank you...Bye bye, "and with that, his aunt spun around after hanging up the phone and hissed, "What?

"Nothing aunt Petunia, "he whispered and continued on making Harry finished making his relatives breakfast, he served it; and, was just in time to catch the ending of a report,"-People are to be warned that Black is armed and seen, you are to call the special hot for fish and game-"

He looked up to see a man - a gaunt face with eyes that bored into his like nails, reminding his painfully of someone, accompanied by long matted hair.

He would have stared longer if it hadn't been for the reporter coming back on the screen talking about Fish and Game.

The rest of the report was drowned out by his uncle's enraged roars, "They didn't even tell us where the blasted man escaped from! HE could be walking up our street right now!"

As if expecting something sinister to happen, Petunia looked out the window and Harry knew that his aunt was hoping for the murderer to come, for he would love to call the hot line.

"Well I'm off to get, Marge, "Vernon said, and Petunia nodded, the clash of glass meeting a tiled floor met their ears, glass flinging onto the table woke them out of their daze.

Vernon stood up so fast that it knocked over his chair, and growled between clenched teeth," What do you think you are DOING!"

"I...I..,"his voice choked knowing that he was going to be to not care, and try to stand up for himself, he said in a stern voice, "I accidentally dropped my glass. I...Is Aunt Marge really coming over?"

Even though he was not blood related to his, he still had to call his Aunt was Uncle Vernon's sister, big and beefy, just like him, and even had the mustache to accompany his, except it wasn't as lived in the country, raising one kind of .

He had been horrible, and agreed the punishments the Dursley's gave Harry were still remembered the very few times he had visited and let's say that it weren't too pleasant.

"Harry "rang a little voice like his own in his head, "Can I please come out? I won't kill them . . . just . . .kindly remind them who's in charge."

"No Lightning, "he said back using the name he gave his wolf shortly after they were able to communicate to each other sometime last year "I have to take care of this myself. I promise it's not as bad as you-"

Thwack!

Harry shook his head out of his dazed way, now on the floor back to the wall, a ringing in his ears, while his cheek throbbed along with the back of his head.

His Uncle lowered his fist, huffing and puffing angrily as he watched the little boy pick himself up.

"Rules, "he said, "You speak only when spoken to, you stay out of the way, and you don't mention you're... just tell Marge you go to school for incredibly criminal boys."

Harry swallowed the insults, he dearly wanted to throw at his uncle, and nodded angrily hoping to get on his good side for him to sign his letter.

"Dudly,"he said turning around," Do you want to come?"

Dudly - who had been watching eagerly to see if Harry was going to get a beating, went back to what he had done the TV.

"No," he said as two women on Jerry Springer started to yell each other's out, while taking off their clothes.

"Yes my wittle Dudders has to learn about how bad some women are. Yes he does."Petunia started to coo lovingly, looking with foggy eyes towards his 'Dudders',"Oh Vernon, and some day my little boy is going to be out of the house, and all grown up, and won't need us anymore."she quickly took a hanky out, and dabbed her eyes.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to get Marge,"he straightened his jacket and promptly walked out.

Harry getting an idea trekked behind him in hopes of him listening to him.

"Don't think I'm taking you!"He hissed.

"Like I'd want to go, "he said coolly before he could catch himself, that was more Lightning pushing his way out then Harry actually speaking his mind.

Vernon stopped mid way putting on his coat and stared at him, then got an angry demeanor.

"Don't you talk to me that way, or you'll find yourself going in for a beating, "he said threateningly.

Harry smiled sweetly and said," Well you see third years at my school get to go to Hogsmade."

"So what do I care?"He asked grabbing his keys.

"Well I need you to sign my form, "he said quickly eying him did, though, have a plan B.

"And why would I want to sign some retched form of yours?"He snarled.

Harry took a deep breath and explained," Well It'll be hard to remember what school I'm suppose to go to, what was it again? St. Moongas-"

" Center for incredibly Criminal Boys!"He hissed and Harry was delighted to hear a definite note of panic.

"Exactly. It is a lot to remember," he said in a sugary voice, his hands twisting nervously behind his back," I could...let something accidentally slip."

"You better not," said his uncle grabbing his and slamming his against the wall," Or you'll get the stuffing knocked out of you."

"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I might say," said Harry breathlessly, for the air had been knocked out of him."But." he continued, quickly, seeing his uncle raise a fist angrily," If you sign my form, I promise to act normal and know which school I go to."

Vernon's eye twitched but he put down his fist with a frustrated sigh.

"If you put ONE toe out of line you will never see the light of day again!"

Harry nodded, knowing perfectly well he meant he wouldn't ever let his return to Hogwarts again.

Once Uncle Vernon had taken his leave, Harry briskly walked upstairs, only to be called by his aunt.

"Yes aunt Petunia," he said sadly.

"You are to clean that filthy room of yours. Get all your abnormality out of there, and get rid of that filthy bird," she paused as if thinking of more stuff for his to do and then added," and chase off that mangy mutt! I will not stand having that thing in my garden."

"Hey Hedwig," he whispered to his owl lovingly, a sad note in his soft voice," You have to leave, go to Hermione's she doesn't have an owl. I promise that I will meet you at Hogwarts..." His bottom lip quivered and he felt a prickle at his eyes. He blinked the want of tears away and took a deep breath.

He stopped when a choked cooed and landed on his shoulder, wrapping a wing about his head.

It was very hard for Harry to go without Hedwig. He had the bird ever since he had started his school, and he hadn't planned on parting from her so soon. It was the only thing in the house that kept him sane.

Having Hedwig balance on his arm as he walked over to the window, reluctantly opening it and stared at Hedwig, before stretching his arm out the window to let the bird make its way to flight. Hedwig didn't even look back.

Sighing shakily, he sniffed and rubbed some tears off his cheeks that had made their way down. There were very few times he cried, but parting with the bird was hard, so he wasn't too surprised.

Something suddenly quivered in the corner of his eye. He snapped his head around to catch the last strands of black hair disappearing behind the wall to the alleyway.

Leaning out his window he tried to get a better view, unsuccessfully; and, after seeing that he would most likely fall out before he would see anything, he quickly made his way down stairs, taking great care in making sure his Aunt would not hear his, and made his way over the hedge and to the alley next to his house.

"Hello?"he whispered as he walked in the dead end alleyway, not taking too long to reach the wall that made it an enclosed space, minus the way he came in, "Is . . . is anybody here?"

Seeing nobody, he turned around and gasped in fright.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**HITOMI: Hey, so this is a story I wrote a loooooooooooooooooong time ago. I'm changing the plot a little, and plan to update soon. Plesase review! Thanks!**


End file.
